Man's best friend
by ilse23
Summary: A little one-shot as part of the Callen's Corner Challenge on NCISLA Magazine. How did Callen and Buddy meet and how was Callen with a dog around?


**A/N: My entry for the Callen's Corner Challenge on NCISLA Magazine. A little story how Callen and Buddy met. Hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own NCISLA or the characters**

* * *

Callen and Tracy just arrived at their undercover house. They lived in a family neighborhood. A lot of the people they saw in the neighborhood had a dog.

"Maybe we should get a dog too," Callen said.

"Why?"

"So we fit in better. Maybe we can get them to trust and open up to us sooner if we have a dog. Then we'll have something to talk about."

"Do we really have to? I don't like dogs that much."

"You don't but your alias does."

"Fine, you go pick on out and you have to take care of it."

"Fine," Callen said and he went to the pound to look for a dog.

There were a lot of dogs in the pound. Callen saw on dog and it called to him. It was a blond Labrador.

"That's a very sweet dog. He's very playful even though he's already 7," The pound owner said.

"That's alright. Hey buddy, you wanna come with me?" Callen spoke to the dog.

The dog wagged his tail and licked Callen's hand.

"I think he likes you."

"Yeah I think so too. I'll take him."

They filled in the paperwork and Callen took the dog home.

"I see you found one," Tracy said when Callen came in with the dog.

"Yes I did. This is Buddy."

"Hey Buddy," Tracy said and she petted him.

"Guess he already likes you."

"Yeah guess so. Did you buy stuff for him as well?"

"Yes I did. They are still in the car, I'll go get them."

Callen grabbed the stuff out of the car and placed it in the house. The moment Callen put down the dog pillow Buddy was on top of it.

"Do you like that pillow huh Buddy?" Callen asked as she petted the dog.

The dog lay down on his side while Callen gave him some love. Tracy made dinner while Callen petted him. When their dinner was ready Callen gave Buddy dinner too. His bowl was empty within a minute. After dinner Callen went to walk Buddy. He took him down to the park. In the park was water where the dogs could swim in.

Callen untied his leash when they came to the water. Buddy took off immediately and jumped into the water. Callen found a stick and threw that in the water.

"Go fetch, Buddy."

Buddy dove into the water and fetched the stick and brought it back to Callen.

"Want me to throw it again?" Callen asked and Buddy was all focused and wagging his tail.

Callen threw the stick in the water a few more times before he took Buddy back home. He dried Buddy off in the garage before he went into the house.

"Hey Callen."

"Hey Tracy."

"You had a good walk Buddy?" Tracy said as she dog walked into the kitchen.

"Yes he did. I took him to the park and threw stick with him in the water.

"No wonder he smells."

"I already dried him off."

"He still smells. Go outside to dry of Buddy," Tracy said and she sent Buddy outside.

"You'll learn to love him," Callen said as he took a sip of his beer.

"Yeah maybe. But I guess you were right. Some people already talked to me today and welcomed us into the neighborhood and talked to me about dogs."

"See I told you so."

"Yeah I guess it can be nice having a dog around the house, just as long as he doesn't break anything."

Tracy and Callen sat down on the couch and Buddy immediately was lying at their feet. Callen gave him a snack to chew on. Just before they went to bed Callen walked Buddy again.

"Goodnight Buddy," Callen said as he petted him.

Buddy lay down on his pillow as Callen shut the lights off. Callen joined Tracy in the bed.

He woke up the next morning by some snoring. He looked at the foot end of the bed and saw Buddy lying there. He smiled to himself. He got up and got dressed. As soon as Callen walked out of the room Buddy followed him. Callen walked into the kitchen and got the coffee started. Buddy stood by the door.

"What's the matter Buddy? You need to go out?" Buddy started wagging his tail. "Alright then." Callen grabbed his leash but Buddy wanted to have it. "I can't walk you if you don't let go."

Buddy let go of the leash and Callen put it on. Callen said good morning to the neighbors and stopped for a quick chat with some before going home again. When he got home Tracy was up also.

"Good morning," Callen said as he walked into the kitchen with Buddy in tow.

"Good morning."

Callen grabbed some kibble for Buddy and put it in his bowl. He also gave him some fresh water.

After breakfast Callen and Tracy went to work. They started gathering Intel for their undercover assignment.

…

When they got home Buddy was glad to see them. As soon as the door opened he came running to the door.

"Hey Buddy. You been a good boy?" Callen said as he petted him behind his ears.

Buddy lay down on the floor and rolled on his back. Callen petted him over his stomach. Buddy loved it. Callen stopped and Buddy looked at him with big pathetic eyes.

"Sorry Buddy, maybe later."

Buddy stood up and shook himself. After dinner Callen walked Buddy. He took him to the park and played fetch with him. Callen pretended to throw the ball. Buddy was looking around to see where it was.

"Here it is Buddy," Callen said as he showed the ball. Buddy wagged his tail.

Callen threw the ball a couple more times before going home. Buddy played around in the garden with his toys a bit when they came back. A little later Callen came outside and he saw Buddy digging holes.

"Buddy no!" Callen yelled and it scared Buddy. "Bad dog Buddy. No digging in the back yard." Callen told him in a firm voice. "Inside, now." Buddy walked inside to his pillow. "And down. And stay." Callen walked away and Buddy got up. "Uh-uh down, stay."

This time when Callen walked away Buddy stayed down.

…

Buddy and Callen really grew close during the time Callen was undercover. Tracy had also warmed up to him and was enjoying it as well.

When their undercover mission ended their fake marriage was over too. Since they had gotten married they needed to get divorced too. As they would in a divorce they split everything they had.

"I want the dog," Tracy said.

"What? You hated him!"

"That was in the beginning. Now I love him."

"Yeah sure. You hardly ever walk him."

"That's not true. I do walk him and I play with him."

"Yeah whatever."

Callen really liked the dog and he didn't want to give him to Tracy but to be was honest with himself he probably wouldn't have the time to take care of him when he got back to his job at the CIA. He was never in one place for long and he traveled a lot for work. That wouldn't be fair to the dog so he let Tracy have him.

They packed up their stuff at the house.

"Bye Buddy, be a good dog. I'll miss you," Callen said as he crouched down in front of him. Buddy licked his hands. "I love you too Bud. See ya."

Callen looked back once more and saw Buddy's big eyes staring back at him and his head was tilted slightly. Cleary Buddy missed him too, but this was for the best. Callen got in his car and drove off. On his way to his next assignment.

* * *

**The end. Hope you liked it. Please Review**


End file.
